homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020616-How to handle...
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:41 -- GG: Mr. Aesona.... A. Question. Before. I. Make. A. Comment.... How. Is. Miss. Aaisha? CC: Better CC: Sorry to make her cut out like that CC: My mouth got a bit ahead of me GG: And. What. About. Causing. Her. To. Have. A. Rather. Extreme. Anxiety. Attack? CC: ... GG: Yes.... Yes. It. Did. CC: I compared her trust of Scarlet to stockholm syndrome CC: She trusts Scarlet even after being infected with a chucklevoodoo and Lorrea nearly being murdered CC: Carayx being caught in the crossfire GG: I. Admit. That. Does.... Seem. To. Be. A. Possible. Interpretation.... CC: I didn't mean to let it slip GG: And. Bringing. Up. Bothwell. To. Her? GG: After. She. Was. Already. Quite. Perturbed. By. The. Subject. CC: Aren't we all? CC: She shouldn't put so much faith in whatever the fuck he is GG: No. She. Should. Not. But. Now. Was. Not. The. Time. To. Bring. It. Up.... She. Needed. A. Moment. More. Before. That. Could. Be. Brought. Up.... CC: Sorry I kicked in to "Time to get shit done mode" too soon GG: Bothwell. Is. Hardly. The. Immediate. Threat.... There. Is. No. "Shit." To. Get. "Done." With. Him. For. At. Least. Some. Time. I. Would. Hope. CC: Every threat is immediate GG: Some. More. Immediate. Than. Others. CC: Otherwise, it's not threatening CC: He's not my priority, but he's a necessary topic CC: We need a plan in place for whenever he decides to show himself again CC: Lest he sweet talk us into sacrificing someone else GG: Yes. But. Causing. Her. To. Start. To. Have. Those. Kinds. Of. Anxiety. Attacks. Is. Not. The. Way. To. Discuss. The. Topic.... GG: I. Just. Want. To. Say. You. Need. To. Know. How. To. Breach. These. Kinds. Of. Subjects. With. Caution. At. Times.... If. You. Keep. Pushing. Them. Too. Soon. She. Will. Shut. Down.... Perhaps. Try. To. Push. Everyone. Away.... And. Then. No. Discussion. Will. Likely. Happen. At. All. CC: It waspn't my intention to toss her out the proverbial window of anxiety GG: I. Know.... GG: But. Intentions. Do. Not. Equal. Actions.... CC: I just needed her to realize that whatever she saw in him that's so damn appealing is fabricated to be that way CC: It's like she's not taking these /threats/ seriously GG: .... CC: Yes, I know, sorry CC: Not treating them with the proper consideration GG: Admittedly. The. Issue. Is. Her. Trust. In. Herself.... Having. Too. Much. Or. Too. Little.... CC: She can trust the ones actively killing us off, but not you and me regarding the ones actively killing us off CC: Like, what the hell GG: Less. About. That. As. Well. And. More. About. Feeling. Like. Noone. Is. Trusting. Her.... But. At. The. Same. Time. She. Also. Does. Need. To. Know. When. To. Consider. The. Advice. Of. Others.... CC: She'd be feeeling more trust from me if there wasp less trust flowing from her to them GG: Well. At. The. Time. With. The. Bothwell. Incident. You. Were. Going. About. Things. Far. Too. Emotionally.... Though. We. Were. All. Put. Off. Balance. By. That. Event.... CC: Emotionally? CC: I wasp the only one with a clear enough head to immediately dismiss that clown GG: And. Doing. So. By. Basically. Yelling. And. Constantly. Saying. He. Is. Wrong.... CC: Not my best moment GG: Indeed. Not. CC: But wasp I wrong? GG: No. CC: Being that stubborn they all deserved to be yelled at CC: I'd called the incidant with Antera, too CC: And that still want to shit CC: I'm learning from my mistakes at least GG: Sometimes. Mr. Aesona. The. Best. Way. To. Handle. A. Situation. Like. That. Is. To. Not. Go. On. A. Full. Out. Offensive. Or. Defensive.... But. To. Know. When. The. Precise. Moment. To. Strike.... Instant. Action. Is. The. Cause. Of. Many. Of. The. Mistakes. That. Have. Been. Made.... CC: Waiting has been deadly in practice, too GG: All. These. Actions. Are. Deadly.... GG: We. Are. In. A. Deadly. Game. GG: But. Some. Actions. Are. Deadlier. Than. Others. In. Some. Situations. CC: I'm certain that if I had my way in both of those, it would have gone so much better CC: Guess we'll never know though GG: I. Would. Not. Know. With. The. Bothwell. Incident.... If. It. Came. To. A. Fight. And. He. Was. A. Horror. Terror.... GG: It. Is. Possible. More. Than. One. Life. Could. Have. Been. Lost. CC: But it's possible that none could have been lost CC: We'll never know GG: Indeed. Not.... CC: Considering he wasp a spectre, it's less likely that he'd have been a Terror himself CC: That's likely far too active of a role for them to take GG: Perhaps. GG: But. We. Still. Do. Not. Have. A. Full. Dosier. Of. What. They. Can. And. Cannot. Do. CC: We know they're yet another Time user CC: I used to think it wasp nifty that there wasp more than one GG: I. Meant. Horror. Terrors. In. General.... In. Terms. Of. Their. Rules. CC: Now it's a lot less nifty since I may be the only one not trying to kill us GG: Or. At. Least. Have. Us. Tortured.... CC: That's not an "at least" that's an "or worse" CC: Anyway, I'll be sure to study them later GG: Where. There. Is. Life. There. Is. Hope.... Though. I. Can. See. How. It. Would. Be. Considered. Worst.... CC: Typically, torture's meant to make death look appealing GG: No. It. Is. Meant. To. Make. One. Lose. Hope. And. Be. Pliable.... Possibly. To. Seeking. Death. But. Not. Always.... CC: Okay, torture by terrors, then CC: Unless they want you to be "pliable" enough to turn into one GG: In. Any. Case. I. Have. To. Ask.... What. Did. You. Mean. By. Studying. Them? CC: Terrors CC: Though I wasp being sarcastic GG: Yes. I. Know. You. Meant. Terrors.... But. Not. The. Sarcasm.... CC: Well yes, there wasp sarcasm in that statement CC: Too much knowledge implies a deal, remember? CC: Or something like that GG: That. Was. Why. I. Wanted. Clarification.... GG: To. Make. Certain. You. Were. Not. Going. To. Do. Something. That. Would. Be. Too. Risky. CC: Hehe, everything we do is risky CC: I don't know why no one's convinced I've learned my lesson GG: For. The. Time. Being. We. Just. Need. To. Place. More. Focus. On. Just. Moving. Forward. Through. The. Planets. Than. We. Do. On. Twinks. And. Horror. Terrors.... We. Should. Be. Prepared. But. We. Can. Not. Do. Much. Until. We. Start. Gaining. The. Power. That. We. Desperately. Need. To. Survive.... GG: Essentially. Put. Neither. Flowing. With. Nor. Against. Them. But. Parallel. To. It. All.... CC: You don't need to tell me so GG: Have. You. Considered. Which. Planet. Your. Team. Is. Going. To. Go. To? CC: I don't care which, honestlly CC: I haven't seen Milo in a while, but we do need to get to his cousin back CC: As well as breed that frog CC: Remiss as I am to become a frog again GG: Not. To. Mention. He. Is. Another. Player. Who. Has. Not. Exhibited. His. Power.... GG: Not. Certain. If. That. Is. A. Thing. With. Pages. Or. It. Is. Merely. A. Coincidence.... CC: Another one who hasn't? CC: Oh right GG: It. Was. Part. Of. My. Reasoning. Of. Why. My. Team. Should. Head. To. LoFaF. CC: I can't imagine why theirs are magically unavailable GG: It. Could. Be. That. Pages. Access. Their. Powers. Differently. Than. Others.... Or. It. Could. Be. Coincidence.... I. Mean. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Other. Players. Have. Experienced. Or. Not. Experienced. With. Their. Powers.... CC: Who knows CC: Maybe take a peek at their sheets sometime GG: Perhaps.... CC: Neither of them seemed quick to talk to their sprites CC: Maybe they've got the answer GG: That. Is. Also. True.... Mr. Moirai. Definitely. Seemed. Distressed. By. His. Sprite.... GG: Especially. Around. Miss. Lorcan.... CC: Hehe, he's got good reason for that, though CC: I wouldn't bring my new matesprit around my sprite either CC: I'm glad she never showed herself when Aaisha wasp at my hive GG: Honestly. The. Things. Some. People. Have. Prototyped.... CC: Look. It wasp a tense momant okay GG: Yes. With. Meteors. And. All.... CC: The autopilot wasp busted and Libby wasp trying to crash the ship into my hive CC: I just tossed in whatever I could find CC: If I had taken a second look at the robot, I'd have reconsidered CC: And the blasted bee wasp all Heliux GG: In. Any. Case. Before. We. Set. Out. Again. I. Will. Try. To. Encourage. Mr. Moirai. To. Talk. With. His. Sprite. Privately.... CC: Is it trying to solicit him? GG: Not. Currently.... It. Has. Not. Been. Seen. Since. We. Have. Returned. But. There. Are. Many. Rooms. It. Could. Be. In. GG: But. I. Doubt. It. Will. Remain. Hidden. For. Long. CC: Heh, one can hope CC: But yeah, it's a pretty good idea to get them talking soon GG: Best. Of. Luck. To. You. Mr. Aesona.... And. Please. Do. Not. Give. Miss. Aaisha. Another. Anxiety. Attack.... CC: I feel like luck itself is working against me, but I appreciate the sentiment GG: Luck. Can. Be. Controlled. Even. If. We. Did. Lose. One. Who. Can. Do. So. Directly.... We. Can. Make. Our. Own. Luck. GG: But. For. Now. I. Shall. Be. Off. CC: ...you're right CC: You're so very right CC: Later Serios -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:54 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios